


Heaven In Your Eyes

by reina_reigns



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris bumps into Lionel Messi without even knowing about it.. till Ramos pointed it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graceless

**Author's Note:**

> I am so afraid of posting this story here. Fuck it, here goes nothing. Some of you might already read this on Wattpad (deleted account). I have no place to keep this so I'm gonna put it here, for safekeeping.

Madrid is such a beautiful city. The heart of Spain, filled with unique cultures, breathtaking architecture and home to one of the greatest football club in the world, Real Madrid.

Leo sat silently on the edge of his bed. Still hazy from what just went down.

His team had arrived in Madrid late last night. They have an away match against Getafe CF and for their stay, Lucho decided it was best to stay in the city since the stadium wasn't that far. Only an hour drive on the bus. They settled in pretty quickly, a room for each player. The match will be held tonight and Leo is furious with himself.

He looked down at his feet and cringed at the damage he accidentally did to himself.

 

\---

 

_The smartphone on Leo's nightstand blared as his alarm goes off. Leo woke up with a groan. He was still so sleepy. He rolled onto his stomach in attempt to get closer to his annoying phone. Without opening his eyes, he blindly reaches for it._

_How stupid was he. Not knowing where he was grabbing, Leo scoot closer to the edge, if there is anymore edge. Next thing he knew was falling face first onto the cold hard floor with a loud thud._

_On his way down, his left ankle had managed to get caught on the bed post and landed awkwardly with him. Nothing except for his ankle that ache as he tried to pick himself up and climb back onto the bed. Leo wasn't that sleepy anymore._

 

_\---_

 

 _'What am I going to tell Lucho..'_  Leo thought to himself.

He continued to examine his ankle and clearly it is sprained. A light bruise is visible and Leo thought he just imagined it. He pressed a thumb onto his ankle and quickly regretted it.

"Oww!!" He yelp in discomfort.

Not knowing what to do, he just sits there, still in his plain shirt and sweatpants. He had to go down for breakfast with the team. It's more like a snack then breakfast really. Then they would discuss about the upcoming game. The last time he didn't go down for breakfast, Neymar went into panic mode and Lucho was not amuse at all.

Leo lets out a frustrated groan.

_'What am I going to say to Lucho?! Morning Lucho! So I fell out of my bed just now and I may or may not be able play tonight.. and probably not play against Atletico either. So yeah. Breakfast?'_

Leo hid his face in his palms. The club had already revealed the starting 11 and if he doesn't show up then god help him. The media will come running for his ass.

A loud bang came from outside of Leo's room made him jumped a little.

_'What the..'_

"LEO!! OPEN THE DOOR!! C'mon man Bartra's gonna to get all the churros if we don't hurry!!!"

The voice Leo became so familiar over the years of being friends. Gerard Pique.

"Coming!!" Leo shouted out.

He almost stumbled to the floor again but caught himself just in time. He winced at the pain as he slowly made his way outside his room to the front door.

 _'Okay Leo.. act normal!!'_  He screamed internally then opens the door to let Geri in.

"Dude!! Why are you still not wearing anything? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon go get ready!!" Geri ushered Leo to move faster.

Leo bit his lip trying to swallow down his discomfort.

"10 minutes then I'll be out." Leo grimace not looking at Geri.

"Okay, 10, if you're not ready by then I'm leaving without you! Then I'm gonna make sure there ain't no churros left!" Geri smirks and flops down onto the couch in the living room.

Leo went straight to the bathroom. He closed the toilet seat lid and sat on it. When he inspect his ankle again, he was mortified to see it had swollen a little.

 _'Nononono.. please no!'_ He sighs.

There's absolutely nothing he could do. Leo took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, went out and picked something to wear. Black sweatpants and a plain shirt.

"Finally!" Geri exclaimed in joy when he turned to see his friend leaning on the bedroom's door frame and ready to go. Geri got up and went straight for the door but stop abruptly when Leo said-

"I'm not going for breakfast.."

Geri eyed him confusedly.

"Why not??"

Leo sighs.

 

\---

 

"You what?!" Geri's shocked face was hilarious, Leo had to choke down some of his chuckles.

"Yep, I fell out of bed and hurt myself. Stupid me." Leo rolled his eyes as Geri examines his ankle.His face was in disbelief as he laid eyes on Leo's fair ankle.

"Out of all the areas you could hurt yourself it just had to be your left foot!! What does the world have against our little lion!!??"

"Oh shush!! Stop being such a drama queen Geri. It'll heal." Leo nudge the giant goof on the side.

"..We gotta tell Lucho." Geri whispered.

To Leo's protest, Geri's right. It had to be done whether he liked it or not.

"Okay." Leo simply replied, looking down at his feet.

 

\---

 

"Hey, I heard the Culés are in town." Sergio said all of a sudden.

"Really? What are  _they_  doing here?" Cristiano looked to his side, still slipping on his boots. They were getting ready in the locker room.

The blancos were in their training ground. They have a home match in 2 days against Levante and morning training is crucial.

"Yeah. Apparently, they got a game tonight against Getafe. I was thinking, maybe we should go check it out."

Cris raised his perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Sergio in a questioning manner.

"You want to go  _check out_ the Culès." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Messi's playing tonight!! C'mon, it'll be fun I promise!! James wanna tag along too." Sergio cheered excitedly.

"You know the kid  _loves_  that annoying little hobbit." Sergio added.

Cris laughed at that.

"Okay fine! But you're driving!!"

Since they didn't have any curfews to obey, Cris thought why not. Maybe they'll lose, that might be fun to watch. The look of disappointment on that flea's face will surely brighten up Cris's day. Not that he hates the guy, he's just a competitive person and would like to see his competition go down in flames. Not literally but something like that.

 _'Let's see what you're made of, Messi'_ Cris smirks to himself.


	2. Drive

"You can't come with us."

"That's not fair!"

"My decision is final, Leo, I'm sorry but you have to stay here." The older spaniard smiled sadly at the little argentine.

"B-but.. that's.. you can't! Please.. I-"

"No means no Leo." Luis Enrique said sternly.

They were in Leo's hotel room. Geri called Lucho and told him the current situation. Moments later the coach came with the medical team following from behind.

Leo was sitting on his bed with his leg stretched out as the club's main doctor inspects his sprained ankle.

"You'll be staying in your room tonight, and as for you.." Enrique turned to look straight at the tall man hiding behind one of the medical staff member.

 _'What a great way to conceal yourself, there's no way Lucho can see you Geri.'_ Leo sarcastically thought.

"..don't even think about smuggling Leo in the equipment box and load him onto the bus,  _Pique._ " Enrique continued and shot the defender a look.

Gerard came out of hiding hastily.

"How did you.. ughh fine.." Gerard threw his hands up in defeat.

 _'Did Geri seriously considered stuffing me in a box?'_ Leo doesn't know how to react to that.

"Everything seems to be in check." The doctor placed an ice pack on Leo's ankle. "He'll be fully fit to play in about a week or so." The doctor spoke aloud as he shuffles through his stuff.

"I feel fine. Please let me play tonight coach.." Leo gave a small adorable pout.

The coach sighs and rubs his eyes.

"I can't let you on the pitch Leo. You'll only injure yourself more. Besides, you'll only be missing 2 games. It's way better then missing the whole season, okay?" Enrique said in a soft tone, trying to convince his star player to drop it.

There was a short silence hanging in the air.

".. can I at least come and watch the game?" Leo said breaking the silence.

"No you can't. Stay in your room Leo, watch the game on tv. Your well-being is number one priority, so I suggest you get better quick then you can come back on the pitch."

Leo groaned loudly. He knew there's no way he could change Lucho's mind if he's already made up. Great. He came all the way from Barcelona to Madrid just to watch  _his team_  play on tv in a lonely hotel room. It's just sad.

The doctor took away the ice pack and began to tape up the swollen ankle, securing it into place.

"Don't be moving too harsh now, take things slow alright." The doctor said and Leo just nodded.

"Well since everything's done, we can leave you to rest now." The doctor stood up from Leo's bed and packs his stuff. He ushered the other staff members to leave the room quickly.

Gerard came over to Leo and looks at his friend's busted ankle. He reached out and poked it with his index finger.

"Aiihh!!" Leo yelps and slaps Gerard hand away.

"Oww, what was that for.." Gerard rubs his hand that just got slapped.

Leo was about to say something in return but only to be cut by Lucho.

"Stop making things worse for him Gerard. I will bench you tonight if it calls for it." Enrique took Gerard by the ear and pulled him towards the door like a stubborn child.

Geri motioned the  _I'll call you later_ gesture to Leo as both him and coach went out of the room, leaving Leo alone in his dim hotel room.

He sighs. He's been doing that a lot lately. He needs to remind himself to tone down the sighing a bit.

Leo falls back onto the soft mattress and closes his eyes.

_'I need to get to the stadium tonight one way or another.'_

 

\---

 

 _"You're not playing tonight??"_ Leo can hear the disappointment in Neymar's voice.

"No Ney, Lucho won't let me and my ankle is not healing fast enough."

_"Owhh.."_

"Hey don't sound so down. I'll be fine. You on the other hand better score some insane goals tonight."

Leo can hear Neymar's laugh on the other end.

 _"I will. But it won't be as awesome as yours."_ Neymar admitted.

"It doesn't matter if it's awesome or not, as long as we win. That's all that matters okay. Sorry I can't be there to watch you guys.."

_"Relax Leo! It's fine, you rest up and look after yourself. Don't push yourself!! Don't run to much. No wait.. don't walk. Yeah.. stay put and don't go anywhere!! Just.. just don't do anything you're not suppose too, okay?"_

Neymar sounds like he's about to go into a panic attack. Leo laughs.

"Okay  _mom_ , I'll stay put."

_"Phew.. oh, what? Oh okay, okay.. Hey Leo, coach wants us to get ready, kick off start in 20, you'll be watching us right?"_

"I will, don't worry. Good luck Ney and tell the others I said sorry and also hi."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

_'I'm going to get in so much trouble if Lucho finds out what I'm doing.'_

Leo was standing outside of the hotel's back entrance. He's wearing black track pants, a dark grey shirt paired with an over-sized hoodie jacket. Or maybe he's just small that made the jacket looks big on him. Either way the material is soft on his sensitive skin and it's really comfy too. Leo looks down at his feet. He couldn't wear his usual sneakers due to the swollen ankle so a simple opened toed sandal will do.

His ankle hurts a bit but nothing he can't handle. If he takes things easy, everything will go just as planned.

Leo called a cab just now. It wouldn't be the first time he's completely disregard Lucho's orders and it would never be the last. Guess where Leo's going? To the stadium, of course.

 _'Sorry for not staying put Ney.'_  He internally said to himself.

He can't. He just can't sit around and watch his teammates play on the other side of a plasma. It's just not worth it knowing the pitch is just a few minutes drive from where they're staying.

Leo pulled up his hoodie and hid his face as the cab he called for came around the corner. He has to remember that he's in enemy territory and being Lionel Messi in Madrid just sounds like a huge no no to any Blaugranas.

_'Off to the stadium I guess.'_

 

_\---_

 

"Okay boys!! You know the drill, we barge in late and we hightail out early!! Don't want anyone knowing Los Blancos came to watch a Barca game now do we." Sergio cheered loudly and threw an arm around James's shoulder.

Apparently, Marcello decided he wanted to join in on the fun too. The more the merrier as Sergio likes to call it. Cris, of course, is excited more than he wanted to be.

Sergio borrowed his friend's audi for the night. He didn't want anyone recognizing his car and takes extra careful of hiding their presence from wandering eyes. James says Sergio is an expert in sneaking into an enemy's game without being noticed. Cris didn't believe it at first but now he's considering it. Expert? Nah.  _Pretty good_  sounds more like it.

"Step on it brotha." Marcello said to Sergio as he closed the door to the car. Everyone was in and now they're off.

 _'I wonder how that argentine's doing in the match right now, probably scored already. Doubt it though.'_ Cris smirks to himself as he watches the scenery pass by outside.

This will be interesting to watch.


	3. Unexpected

They arrived almost 15 minutes into first half but haven't entered inside yet. Sergio insists that they wait a few more minutes just before scrambling their way to take their seats.

Cris doesn't see why they have to wait but knowing how Sergio is like, he just follows the spaniard words on this. Which is stupid, but if it means the guy will stop complaining then Cris is always on board. So they wander around outside for a bit, listening to the cheers and boos from within the stadium. Curses and loud whistling can be heard a mile away.

There's no living souls outside since all the action was on the pitch, so the blancos were clear to walk around without being spotted. Plus it was dark out with only the street lights making them visible.

Marcelo and Sergio were busy checking out something on their phones by the car. Probably a new game, or a new item in their favourite online shopping website.   
Both are a good possibility.

Cris is just leaning against the audi, arms crossed as he contently listens to the sounds of fans, trying to imagine what the hell is going on inside. He's just way to impatient to get inside.  
He might be missing a great show for god's sake!   
Cris glared daggers at the two giggling bundle of fools for making him  _wait_ for whatever reason it is.

James.. well James didn't have anything to do really. He decided to have a little fresh air and pace around for a bit.   
Making a fast and sharp turn around a corner, he collided with something and stumbled back a little.  
At first he thought it was  _something,_  but a  _thing_  won't make whimpering sounds and a loud thud.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!! I didn't see you ther--" His words caught in his throat as he look down to the person he bumped into.

The figure below him wore a hoodie above his head but when he looked up to James, the hoodie simply falls back revealing his features for all to see. Or in this case, for James to see.

James mouth was agape. He looked like he was letting out a silent scream that only dogs could hear. The person below him had a shocked look on his face also when both men made eye contact.

"Me-me.. Mes-Messi?" The colombian stuttered after a weird awkward silence.

James quickly covered his mouth and looked around to see if anyone saw them. To his luck, there's no one around.

Leo tried to get up by himself but James was quick to hoist the little argentine up and hold his shoulders in place, not wanting to scare off the Blaugrana.

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't see you. Are you okay?? Are you hurt??!!" James whispered fast. He didn't want to talk loudly, his team mates might hear him, or worst, the media. Ugh.

"..I-I'm.. fine.." Leo spoke so quietly James barely caught what he said. He looked down at his right palm and hides it back inside his hung over sleeves. James saw that.

"Give me your hand." The taller man ordered.

 

\---

 

What are the odds. Just a few seconds ago Leo was  _so close_  to get inside the stadium using one of the side entrances, only to run into a mysterious wall that appeared out of nowhere. Literally.

Realising it's not a magical wall seconds later, he is now being held up by a person that never crossed his mind at all during his stay in Madrid. He's still in shock to be honest.

Leo didn't listen to what James said, he was busy processing the current situation.

"..hm?" Leo hummed in question as he look up at the colombian.James held out his hand to Leo.

"Let me see you hand Señor Messi." James repeated. He had a worried look written all over his face.

Leo blushed after being called  _señor_ and looks away from making eye contact. He forgot that the person in front of him was like, what, 24? 25? Same as Neymar maybe? Whatever. He's younger than him that's for sure.

James was too eager to wait for Leo to comply so he slips his hand under Leo's forearm and brought up the argentine's palm so he could have a closer look. It had scratches and a few specks of tiny crimson blood.

Leo  _did_  gashed his palm on the rough tar when he fell backwards trying to stop himself from falling harder.

"It's just a scratch.. it'll get better.." Leo said and tried to pull his hand away but James had a tight grip on his wrist.

"I did this to you, I'm so sorry.." He still held Leo's wrist while searching for something in his jeans pocket. He took out what he was looking for and it's a.. bandaid?

"W-why do you have a bandaid in your pocket?" Leo looked at the colombian as he proceed to clean up the wound as best as possible and apply the sticky plaster.

"You'll never know when you need one! ..There, all better!!" James let's go and Leo inspects his palm. It's doesn't sting as much as before.

"T-thanks.." This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Umm, why are you not on the pitch?" James looks at Leo up and down, realising that the forward wore the simplest of all clothes. People could easily mistaken him as a homeless person if he was dirty enough.

But Leo is very clean and smelled like flowers and honey. It's so weird looking at a casual Lionel Messi in person.

 _'Damnit.'_ Leo cursed inside.

He knew he should've stayed in his room and listened to Lucho. James did noticed the tapped up ankle of the little forward when he examined his choice of clothing.

"..Is that why you're not playing?" The younger man pointed at Leo's left tapped up ankle.

Leo nodded slowly, embarrassed.

But wait.. why the hell is a blanco doing here, of all places. That's a big question mark right there.

"U-umm.. Rodriguez, why are  _you_ here.. exactly?"

This time it was James who cursed loudly. Leo holds in a small giggle.

"Well.. uh.. It's.. It's a funny story actually.. I uhh.." James looks at Leo as if trying to find some answer from his questioning face. He scratched his face then sighs.

"..Okay.. I'm actually with some of my teammates. We're here to watch you guys play. To watch  _you_ play.." James told the truth. There's no point lying anyways.

Leo blinks a few times.

"..soo there's more of you guys.." Leo is thinking way to hard on this.

"Yeah!" James exclaim happily then continued. "It was Sergio's idea. Me, him, Marcelo, Cris are all here to wa-"

"W-wait, Cris? Ronaldo is here too?" Okay this is definitely getting a bit too much for Leo.

"Yeah!! He's so excited to come to tonight's game and speaking of which.. I think it's about time we get ourselves inside" James gestured behind him.

"You.. wanna join us?" He innocently asked.

Leo looks at him in disbelief. And what's worst is, someone was slowly approaching them from behind the colombian.

"There you are!! C'mon! We're going to miss the game!! James what are you still standing there fo--" The man stopped in his track as he came into view of the person in front of James.

"Messi?"

Leo suddenly felt shivers run down his spine as the newly arrived man made eye contact with him. Lucho was right, the idea of watching tonight's game from the comfort of his hotel room sounds more appealing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol wtf am i doing


	4. Mischief

"Messi?"

Leo was taken aback by how calm the other person said his name. The other person, being Sergio Ramos of course. He didn't look shocked or weirded out. He's.. inspecting?

"What the hell are you doing out here!?" He exclaimed loudly then clamps over his own mouth, eyes wide in disbelief.

Okay, now he's in shock. Maybe the first time he saw Leo his brain couldn't register the situation. But now, he clearly gets what he's actually looking at.

He's looking at Lionel Messi. The person he has been wanting to watch in the game. But the man is not even in the friggin stadium for god's sake!

"Sese!! C'mon!! We're gonna get our seats. You comin' or not?" Marcelo shouted from afar while Cris was busy scrolling through his Instagram feed.

"Um. You guys go ahead!! I'll be there in a bit!!" Sergio maintained his cheery voice while waving back at the other two to go ahead. He's even starting to sweat a bit.

Marcelo shrugs it off and drags Cris inside to find their seats. The portuguese didn't even look up from his phone when the brazilian pulled him along.

When the other two was out of sight, Sergio turned his attention to Leo, who is now leaning against the concrete wall. He pulled up his hoodie covering his hair and tugged on his sleeves, hiding his hands.

James just stood awkwardly in between the two captains. This is probably the most awkward stand off of the century. Yep. Totally is.

"James.. you mind explaining to me what you were doing hiding in a corner with what's his name again? Lemme think.. oh yeah,  _Lionel fucking Messi?!_ " Ramos looked at the young Colombian, expecting a good answer. He want's to ask Leo but James will be more truthful since he is his captain.

"I.. I uh.. how am I going to put this? Hmm..." James took a moment then looked at Sergio in the eyes. "I bumped into Lionel Messi while I was strolling around." He said.

Sergio nodded, understanding the situation. Fair enough. James won't lie. Not to Ramos that is.

"Well that leaves one thing then.. the hell are you doing out here??!! You're suppose to be.." Sergio fumbled with his hands, gesturing to the building to his side. ".. you're suppose to be in there!! Running and shooting, nutmegging the pride out of every player and stuff!" Sergio still in shock even after he had asked, a very long question to the little argentine.

Leo just looks at the pavement below, trying to find his words but found that he couldn't speak right. What the hell.

It's Sergio Ramos. This man has physically hurt him in the past, and to be honest, he's kinda scary right now. Not scary  _he's gonna kill me,_ more like,  _scary he's literally gonna kill me._

"He hurt his ankle." James cuts in, saying his piece quickly then backs off slowly, raising his hands in defence.

Great.

After this the whole world will know how stupid Leo is for getting himself hurt just by falling off his bed. Sergio looked confused for a minute then looks down and sees Leo's tapped up left foot. The Spaniard's lips form an 'o' understanding the situation perfectly.

"Umm, I think I'll just go now.. this is all really weird and it's nice while it lasted.. so um.. okay. I'll just.. go then." Leo said and edges away from the blancos, trying to escape before things gets worse from him.

RUN LEO. RUUUN.

"Whoa whoa whoa... where do you're think you going?" Sergio's hand had a firm grip on Leo's shoulder. Okay, no running then. Instantly Leo tensed and stopped moving altogether. He turned to look at the Spaniard and was surprised to see a huge grin plastered across his face. He's up to something.

"You need to stay." Sergio said, still smiling like an evil fool.

"Why?" Leo asked. He doesn't like where this is going

"Yeah Sese.. why?" James also asked.

"Aww c'mon James! Leo  _needs_ to stay!! Don't you want to see Cris's face when he realizes that Lionel Messi is sitting beside him on the stance this whole time? Man, the look on his face!" Sergio's eyes gleamed, excited with whatever mischievous plans he has inside his head.

"What?" Both Leo and James said at the same time.

"Look, you obviously weren't aloud on the pitch for whatever reason. Who cares, boo hoo. And from what I can see, you want to watch the game, right?" Sergio steps forward closing the gap between Leo and himself.

"Y-yeah.." Leo answered nervously. Shit.

"Soooo... since  _everybody_ is here, why not we all just watch the game together!" Sergio cheered.

"But you need to sit next to Cris." He adds.

"Why would I want to do that?!" Leo was baffled by the idea thrown at him. Well, not an idea but a plan seeing how determined Sergio is. This can't be happening.

Maybe if Leo just sneaks back into the hotel, everything will be like it should be and these two can forget their encounter with a Barca player. With Lionel Messi to be more precise.

Now that's a plan. That's a great fucking plan.

"It'll be fun!! C'mon Lionel! Don't you want to know what Cris says about you behind your back hmm?? You should sit throughout the game too and give Cris a mini heart attack!! Oh this is great, I'm such a genius." Sergio looked into Leo's eyes, pure evil. Just.. evil.

"I'm actually curious what will happen if Cris finds out though." James stated, weighing in on the subject.

"You're not helping me.." Leo whispered. Ugh, why me.

"There's the spirit Rodriguez! Let's go people!!" Sergio exclaimed. His hands locked onto Leo's, pulling him along to the stairs.

"Oh, almost forgot." The Spaniard said.

He went over to James and snatches the younger man's warm muffler. James whined, he wanted to protest but the captain hushed him down quickly.

"Fine." James pouts, crossing his arms across his torso while he watched what his captain is up to.

Sergio neared Leo and pulls back his hoodie. He then wraps the muffler he stole around Leo's neck, shielding half of the argentine's face. He almost looks unrecognizable.

"And a finishing touch." Sergio pulled out his Ray Bans sunglasses from his jacket and puts it over Leo's eyes. Okay, now he's perfectly unnoticeable.

"You're a genius Sese." James took a step back and looks at Leo. There's not a single thing that made the argentine stand out, Cris won't even know it's him! People might even mistaken Leo as a hobo! Perfect!

"I know I know." Sergio gracefully takes the compliment.

What has Leo gotten into.

Shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even. It's too good not to tease. *laughing hysterically*  
> Comment your most honest thoughts and try predicting what happens next <3


End file.
